


Voluntary

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Military, Prompt Fic, Starfleet, Timed Fic, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the one-word prompt "Voluntary" from LJ's 15_minute_fic comm. Got kind of thinky about Starfleet/Vulcan cultural ideologies, and about Spock's rather dysfunctional relationship with his father.</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/11129.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary

Vulcans don't value free will the same way humans do. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one; to allow any one person's illogical actions to harm himself or others is itself illogical.

Sarek will not forgive his son for choosing Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy.

***********************************

The military isn't big on free will either. A soldier's duty is to obey orders, not to make choices. He goes where he's sent. In that sense, Spock is a good soldier; it is the logical way to act.

Until his father's life is in danger. Until he rebels again.


End file.
